I don't know anything
by Aliceloveswriting
Summary: Not far from a crime scene Gibbs and his team find two teenagers. What is their story and what do they have to do with the murder? Summary isn't very good. T-rated to be safe.


**A/N: My first story. Please be nice! Tell me if you spot any language mistakes in comments! (And please tell me your opinion!)  
**

**This story is going to be a little less centered around the NCIS main cast. In a way it's a song-fic, at least it's based on a song. The song is called "A tale of six trillion years and one night" and is sung by the Vocaloid "IA"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. I don't own the song "A tale of six trillion years and one night" either.**

* * *

**xX First Part Xx**

It was early Wednesday. Tony sat in his chair, the feet planted on the desk, and yawned. He had tried to talk to his co-workers but they both ignored him. McGee was busy typing in the keyboard at ridiculous speed and Ziva was busy doing...whatever it was she was doing. This left Tony with nothing to do since they weren't working on any cases right now.

"So boring," he said, accompanied by another yawn.

"Than you'll be happy to hear that we just got called to a crime scene, DiNozzo!"

Upon the sudden arrival of Gibbs Tony pulled his feet down from the desk in an attempt to look busy and professional and accidentally threw a stack of paper to the floor in the process. "Ahh, sorry boss!" he exclaimed and jumped up to pick the sheets back up.

"Congrats, Tony! The day just started and you managed to make a fool out of yourself already. You're very efficient," Ziva commented from behind her monitor.

"Very funny. What kind of crime scene?" The second part was directed at Gibbs. "One with a murder victim," was all he said in response before he walked towards the elevator.

"You don't say. How unusual..." Tony mumbled while he grabbed his stuff and followed him.

* * *

The murder victim was a former marine called Stanley Cook. He just retired a few months ago. The cause of deaths was probably the large wound on his head, inflicted with some kind of heavy object. The crime scene itself was some sort of assembly room in a large house. The house itself was in a huge garden surrounded by a high fence, that lay a bit outside the city.

They quickly found out that the house belonged to a sect but the members that were still there refused to give any details. The marine had been a member too, apparently he joined shortly after his retirement.

While McGee and Gibbs interrogated the leader, a black-haired man called Jack Andrews, Ziva and Tony investigated the building and the surroundings. Tony looked around inside where he found a few more meeting rooms, though they were smaller than the one where the body was found, a kitchen and rooms for the members. There weren't many of them so either the sect didn't have many members or there had to be more somewhere else.

He finally reached some sort of basement. In the basement were cells for prisoners, and what's worse, it looked like some of them had been used recently.

"I'd better tell Gibbs about this," he mumbled, but before he could leave the basement to do that, Gibbs appeared at the top of the stairs himself to call him up.

It seems that Ziva had found something. She didn't give many details over the phone, only that they should take Ducky with them to her location. "A second dead body?" Tony wondered

What Ziva found wasn't a dead body but two teenagers, about fifteen or sixteen. A boy with dirty white hair and a girl with incredibly long ash blond hair. They were lying unconscious under a tree ca. 5 minutes of walking away from the house. Ducky noted that, while they weren't in serious danger, their bodies were in a horrible condition.

* * *

**xX Second Part Xx**

They had taken the children to NCIS headquarters with them.

They were now sitting in the conference room. With her long hair and his red eyes and white hair they had a slightly supernatural aura to them. Ever since waking up they hadn't let go of each others hands. They hadn't spoken a word yet as well. The girl couldn't actually. During a short check-up on them, Ducky noticed that apparently her tongue had been removed by force.

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were with them, while McGee did some more research about the murder victim.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked. The boy shook his head in response.

"No one," he said with a hoarse voice. It was the first time he spoke.

Gibbs seemed to think a while before he asked his next question. "What were you doing out there?"

"Running away."

The girl nodded. She looked around the room before she leaned against the boy's shoulder with a disappointed expression.

"She wants some paper and a pen," he said.

After they brought the requested items, the girl started writing something.

_Those people are dangerous. That's why we ran away from them._

She seemed to think for a moment then she took up the pen again.

_Why do you keep us here? We want to leave._

Her writing was delicate and easy to read but it was still obvious that she was out of training.

"There was a crime. A former marine and member of a sect was murdered."

The teenagers exchanged a short glance. "We didn't do it. I suppose we would have many reasons to do it, but we didn't."

And that was the last thing the boy said for now. He refused to elaborate what their "many reasons" were and the girl just sat next to him without moving.

* * *

**xX Third Part Xx**

McGee's research about Stanley Cook didn't offer any explanations. Gibbs didn't expect it to, anyways. After all, the corpse was found on the estate of the sect, where only members were permitted. So one of the members had to be the culprit. The problem was that none of those was willing to speak making it impossible to determine possible suspects. Neither had a motive the investigators knew of and neither had an alibi. The only thing they were convinced of is that the children had something to do with it although there wasn't much evidence for that assumption as well.

"We found a boy and a girl just a few minutes away from the house of your sect. They said that you people were dangerous and have obviously been mistreated. Who are they?"

Gibbs was currently in the interrogation room with Jack Andrews, the leader. In spite of his near constant smile and his polite attitude he looked everything but trustworthy.

"What makes you think that I know that, agent Gibbs?" he asked. The tone of his voice was sweet, almost disgustingly so, and it made people listening to it feel as though they're being mocked.

"You obviously know. I think they have a connection to the murder of one of your underlings. It would make matters easier for both of us if you just told me the truth."

_"Oh boss, where is the ice-cold interrogator that makes the suspect cower in a corner begging to be allowed to reveal everything!? This is lame!" Tony complained. He was watching from behind the one-way mirror. Ziva gave him a head-slap. "Shut up! I want to hear what they're saying!"_

"So? Who exactly are they? Who would have a reason to kill Cook?"

It was obvious that Gibbs was about to lose his patience.

"The curse is responsible for his death," the man in front of him said.

"Curse? What is that supposed to mean. Stop speaking nonsense and tell me truth already!"

Andrews shot him a death glare. "The devil's curse. He will kill whoever displeases him. Ask those kids you found if you want to know how he was killed!"

Upon hearing those words, Gibbs burst out of the room and entered the room where Tony, Ziva and McGee were watching. "McGee, DiNozzo! You take over. Ziva, you stay here!"

"Ah Boss. He didn't even ask for a lawyer. Isn't that strange," McGee asked.

"Well, be happy that you don't have to deal with one of those!" Gibbs replied before he stormed off again.

* * *

**xX Fourth part Xx**

His destination was the conference room. When he opened the door, the children looked up in surprise.

"What do you want?" the boy asked, not even bothering to be polite.

"I talked to the leader of the sect. He told me something about a "devil's curse"," Gibbs explained.

They seemed to be a bit surprised by this revelation. The boy's face turned bitter and it didn't seem like he was going to speak. The girl on the other hand grabbed the pen and paper.

_Whoever upsets the devil will be cursed by him and die. They believe that that is the truth._

After a short moment of hesitation, she scribbled two more words on the paper.

_Devil's children_

"Devil's children?"

"As you can see," began the boy, "my hair is white and my eyes are red."

"Albinism," Gibbs noted.

"Whatever. My parents are members of the sect. I was born there. That place is dangerous. They were convinced that it was a sign of...evil, that I was born that way. "Devil's child" is what they called me and blamed me for all the things that went wrong. It must be nice to have a scapegoat."

"Who's 'they'"?

"They is they. The members of the sect, everyone."

"What about her?" He nodded to the girl.

The boy looked over to her but when she didn't move to explain he spoke up.

"She was born there, too. They thought that she "speaks curses". I really don't know how they got that idea. After growing up almost normally, they shunned her, detested her just like they detested me. To save themselves from her words they pulled out her tongue."

She nodded. Her face didn't show anything but Gibbs noticed that she tightened her grip of the boy's hand.

"That would be a motive," the investigator stated. He didn't think that they killed Cook but it was his duty to investigate every possibility.

_We didn't do it. We would never do that._

"I wished so often that I would die. They always punished me for things that weren't my fault but I couldn't die. It was almost unbearable. Usually they locked me up in one of those cells, even when nothing happened to blame on me. Just to restrict me. But on a few occasions I could wander around the estate almost freely. There I saw her one day. She was standing at the fence. One of the men that were part of the sect told me that it wasn't allowed for her to speak. Or rather, to communicate at all. He said I should just leave her alone. But I didn't. The next day I approached her and asked her what her name was. But she doesn't have one, just like me."

_I never had a reason to speak until I met him. But my words are bad, be they spoken or written. Someone who motivates a cursed girl like me to speak would definately be killed by them. In spite of that, he continued speaking to me whenever he could._

Gibbs frowned. Their story was really horrible. If that was the truth then the members of the sect would all be in a lot a trouble.

"I started to depend on her. She gave me something I never knew. The warmth of a person's hand, this feeling, knowing there is someone by your side. And she depended on me as well."

"Can you prove that you didn't commit the murder?" Gibbs felt everything but good pressuring them about the murder like that when they seemed to trust him enough to reveal their story to him but that would be the fastest way to solve this.

"No. It's not like we didn't want the people around us to die. We don't have any prove that we are innocent. But I can say that we would never kill a person!"

_Killing one person is meaningless. It would only make matters worse._

She continued to write more but Gibbs was distracted by the voice of the boy.

"The death of a person would be horrible for us. Even if they didn't know it was us, I would be blamed. I don't want to die anymore, but I'm sure they would kill me then. They kept me alive so they wouldn't be hit by the wrath of the devil. But when a person dies matters would be very different. Even if they left me alive, I would never be allowed to leave the cell again. I can't leave her alone. This would be unbearable for both of us. No! We can't kill a person. We don't even want the death of a single person."

When he had finished speaking, Gibbs looked back to see what the girl had written.

_Killing one person is meaningless. It would only make matters worse. It would be good, if everyone except us were to die. Everyone should just die._

Gibbs stared at her writings in shock.

"Who was the victim?" the boy asked, completely unfazed by her words. They had probably talked about this many times already.

"A relatively new member. He has only been there for four months."

"I remember seeing a face I never saw before. That person stopped a man who was beating me. If that is the victim, then I'm sorry." He said that as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Suddenly, a thought struck Gibbs.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving," he exclaimed.

* * *

**xX Fifth Part Xx**

McGee and Tony were arguing about something when Gibbs arrived at the interrogation room. He sent them out and sat down opposite to Andrews.

"I talked to them," he said.

"So?"

"I don't think he died because of the curse."

Andrews smiled a fake smile but said nothing.

"After all, the "devil" wouldn't have any reason to kill Stanley Cook. From what I heard he must have liked him more than most of the others, actually. After all, was the only one who was nice to his "children". This would probably bother you rather than the supernatural beings, right?"

Andrews' smile changed to another death glare but Gibbs wasn't impressed.

"What was it? Did he want the children to be released. To be treated in a manner actually appropriate for human beings?"

"He didn't understand. He kept bothering me how that wasn't what he wanted, that he would leave the organization, that the devil's children should be allowed to live normally. Annoying!"

Gibbs frowned. "Is that why you killed him?"

"Why _I_ killed him? Why do you think it was me? It could have been anyone!"

The special agent just waited.

"Fine, yes. It was me. He said that he was going to release the boy himself if I refused to do anything. But I couldn't let that happen. In retrospect, I should have looked for another solution, I know. But it wouldn't have been a problem if those underlings didn't call the police before I got rid of the body. It might not have been the best thing to do, but I don't have any regrets!"

Gibbs sighed. The confession was all he needed. He didn't care for Andrews and his nonsense. He just didn't have the patience for that so he stood up and left. "You do the rest," he commanded Tony and McGee who were still standing outside the room.

When Gibbs got two the main room he was met by Ducky.

"Ah, Jethro," the elderly man said and held out a folder. "I still need more time for the whole autopsy, but I've managed to narrow down the Time of Death and I could determine the cause of death as well-"

"The case is solved already, Ducky."

"What, really? That was fast!"

Gibbs walked past him to the elevator.

"Please make sure the two teenagers get checked up at a hospital!" he said and pushed the button. He really needed a coffee right now.

* * *

The children were admitted to the hospital and got some basic treatment. But more than anything they needed rest.

A few days later, they were gone.

* * *

**Yay, first story finished! :D Btw, the title is a reference to a line in the song. May seem unfitting but I was too lazy to think about it more.  
**

**Writing so much made me realize how bad my English actually is -.-'**

**It's difficult to express what I mean. It probably sounds horrible. I hope the story is okay. I'm bad at beginnings and endings. **

**All the more reason to comment! Constructive criticism or simply your opinion! **

**Little confession: I completely forgot what Gibbs calls Tony. I actually haven't watched NCIS for ages. Sorry for all the OOC that's probably in there**

**Thank you very much for reading 3**

**_I think you should really try listening to the song. It isn't really something for everyone, I guess, but I really love it. (For those unfamiliar with Vocaloid: It's a software. It's created with the help of actual singers(or at least real people for recording) but the end result is sort of a voice in a box that can be used to create songs. Kind of like a singing robot. The most well-known Vocaloid is Hatsune Miku. Many Vocaloids(most of the more well-known ones) are japanese. "A tale of six trillion years and one night" is Japanese too but there's a great video with english subs.)_**


End file.
